Vector
Vectors are bioengineered quadrupedal creatures derived from demonic DNA that is created by Night Woven Eluri to assimilate human beings for demonic possession or to spread demonic virus. Description Morphology Vectors appears as quadrupedal creatures that possess hardened rich polysaccharide exoskeleton with approximate ballistic rating of Level IIA, capable of defeating small firearms rounds up to 9mm. Spinal region of the creature has even a denser exoskeleton that is rated Level III, capable of defeating rifle rounds up to .308 or 7.62 a couple of times before being compromised. Outer surface of the exoskeleton has extruding prods that is used to feed the another layer of live tissue that is similar but much improved chameleon skin, that matches the surroundings color patterns in matter of milli seconds. This skin can be shed on damage and later regenerated in few hours. Prods extruding above the exoskeleton can be used to shoot out of the creature to the vicinity to infect or sedate if creature is under extreme danger or is in a crowded environment with many targets. The prods only contain one of the two options of sedation or infection and arranged randomly. Prods also regenerate over time, if skin is shed, the prods regenerate with high priority since it feeds the skin. Creatures exoskeleton is highly resistant to extreme temperatures of both hot and cold, making it being able to operate under any climate on Orthodox Terra without any adaptation necessary. Paws of these creatures features three fingers that are connected to claws made of the same but even denser matter like its exoskeleton that is used to climb walls and ceilings and dig tunnel systems with ease. These claws are generally used to hold and wait on ceilings and walls for the victims. These feral but also highly intelligent creatures does not have a mouth, but a single stinger that is designed to inject an instant acting sedative or Demonic Virus depending on the situation. Physiology Circulatory system is also much superior to humans and very much similar to Demons that circulates a modified blood that is approximately three times richer in oxygen than humans which is used to power super fast twitch muscles that are dense on the leg regions of the creature that allows it to reach speeds around 120 km/h for extended periods of time. Secondary purpose of the circulatory system is to change heat signature of the creature at will to adapt environment that allows the creature to hide from thermal cameras and satellite imagery. Creature does not have a brain, but its protruding spinal coord serves as a central nervous system that is formed with a series of ganglions that acts as a specialized brain that is approximately has an IQ of 80 akin to a human of age 12. Creature gets more intelligent after completing its reproductive cycle and assumes a human host, placing it to an average IQ of 100. Vectors have a specialized respiratory system that is designed to be always oxygen rich to supplement the muscle structure that allows extreme mobility and agility. Beneath the mouth that is actually a stinger, located a tracheae that allows direct inhalation of oxygen into the circulatory system. Around the circular hole that is the tracheae, are located tendrils with sharp endings made of the same material as the exoskeleton that is used to protrude when the creature is low on oxygen, and is used by the creature to sting and sap any animal including human and drain the blood to extract oxygen. Highly specialized muscles that are connected to the tubular tendrils allows quick drainage of blood supply of the victim. Same tendrils also acts as a breathing apparatus if under water and can extend up to 3 meters when used in this fashion to reach above water level and provide oxygen to the creature. Prior to air being gathered by the tendrils or tracheae to be released as oxygen to the blood located an organ inside the neck region that filters air of contaminates of chemical and biological nature. This prevents quick death of the creature to gas based hazards but when this organ is under extreme stress, slows down the creature due to oxygen levels dropping below optimal values. Diet Vectors are nocturnal creatures that rest on daytime either being burrowed inside the dirt or snow, and hunt at night for both reproduction or sustenance. Vectors exclusively prefers mammals of any family over humans for diet since humans represent a mean of reproduction. If starvation is a possibility, the vector will devour human victims. Vectors will hunt and kill with their specialized claws with ease given their unmatched speed and natural stealth prowess. The stinger is used to sedate the victim until the victim is completely unconscious. Tendrils below the stinger will latch unto major arteries of the victim that will drain blood to replenish its own supply until the victim goes to hypovolemic shock due to blood loss. Using specialized sensory neurons on the tendrils, the vector knows when the creature is brink of death of its victim, and will stop draining blood. Using the stinger again, the vector will pierce the victims brain stem, usually from the back of the neck, to vacuum the brain of the victim inside of the vector with minimal damage and digests it exclusively. This mechanism is similar but different if used for reproduction on a human victim. Using the claws, the vector will butcher the victim to remove innards such as intestines and organs except for liver. Stinger then is used to consume the liver. Liver is chosen exclusively among all due to its enzymes are used to process material for repairing or regrowing its camouflage capable skin and exoskeleton. Bones of the victim will be crushed using paws and stinger is then used to consume bone marrow for rich material. Tendrils will then be used again to drain the potential blood pool around the victim or drain what is left on the heart of the victim. Instinctively the creature hides the remains of its victims under dirt or snow and tries to remove any trace of the killing if possible. Due to only digesting selected raw materials to be stored inside the vector, the create does not excrete, but excess material is stored in a processed form on the exoskeleton along with a mixture of minerals such as calcium. Reproduction After storing and enlarging its exoskeleton, the vector if given opportunity will find an unsuspecting victim. Vectors are especially designed to reproduce unknown and unseen, and has any means to achieve this effect. The human victim will be ambushed and sedated and will be dragged to a hive of other vectors present at night time. Along with other vectors, the one who has brought the victim will be given right to reproduce with the human if the hive does not have starving members. Chosen vector will be cocooned along with its human victim using secretions from the stinger with the help of other vectors. In times where other vectors are absent, a single vector can cocoon a human along with itself but takes a significantly longer time and generally not preferred. Inside the newly formed pod, the vector will drain the human victims brain by first injecting a chemical substance that makes the brain more viscous without damaging it, this chemical process takes hours to process the hosts brain. Brain is then removed using the stinger and stored inside the vector. During this stage, the victims memories, personality and part of its intellect is then added to the vector by intricately merging the liquified brain to its own ganglion systems on the spine. Tendrils will drain all of the hosts blood to convert to its own. After merge is complete, vector will make a long incision on the spine area of the victim. Creature will then shed its camouflaged skin along with the complete exoskeleton, and leaving only its spine with some muscle structure to merge with the spine of the host. After the merge is complete, the tendrils will this time release processed blood of the vector back to its original circulatory system and jumpstart the heart by stimulating Vagus nerve on the newly merged spine. Allowing the host to be revived. Vector will take complete control of the brain stem and connecting it to the merged spine allowing total control of the body from its own. Vectors processed blood will heal the damage done in the process without forming scar tissue, due to processed blood is rich with stem cells with the DNA of the victim host. On the outside, only extended spikes are visible to the eye other than that the human host looks exactly the same. On the inside, the brain is drained and now the skull is empty for ovulation. Stinger, while till attached to the back of the neck will release eggs of the vector to the skull. Human will exit the cocoon and away from the hive with no memory of any vector encounter, and will instinctively instructed back to its routine life if not undetected. Incubation period will take a week, with unknowing host is locally anesthetized on the head region, with reduced intellect. When ready, victim will be instinctively drawn to a secluded area or sometimes back to the hive and sedated once more, the hatchlings of the vector with size of house files will exit through nasal cavity and enter orally to the digestive system of the host. Due to the hatchlings having similar composition externally as the exoskeleton, the hatchlings are unharmed by the hydrochloric acid inside the stomach. Hatchlings will latch onto the intestines and will absorb nutrients while the victim is alive, and is instructed to return back with still no memory. After hatchlings are ready as infant vectors, will exit forcefully through anus but the damage is repaired instantaneously and the ovulation begins anew. Human merged vector will tend to the infant vectors for two days, providing sustenance, and then they will be set free. Reproduction During Invasion Initial vectors remained undetected for a year until they were discovered by the Russian Block and illuminati. After forceful actions taken, the merged hosts remained inside the hive centers located below dug tunnel systems to ovulate and only to be fed, while unmerged vectors left the hives to combat the forces and bring new hosts for reproduction. Merged vectors often participated in satanic rituals that were used to summon minor and major demonic entities to Orthodox Terra. Infected humans with the virus helped vectors as their zombified servants to further infect the population until Apocalypse. After the infected individuals became vessels Caveats The vectors are extremely resilient, mobile and covert in nature. Their speed and mobility allowed them to escape gunfire, but they were not bulletproof from the military spec rifles and anti-material rifles. General approach were to use surgical airstrikes and artillery strikes to the detected hives, and careful monitoring of the population using x-ray scans of the brain cavity to detect ovulating merged vectors. Since Russian Block were hit first and could not fully understand the vector threat in time, both infection and the vectors have thrived on the environment. United Nations and Asian Allience had enough information after the fall of the block and done preparations to mitigate the vector threat. But were unable to stop the Demonic Virus. G-SEC operatives were immune to the Demonic Virus due to their inoculation with the resources provided by Illimunati. Metahumans of Metahuman Sect were also immune to the Demonic Virus, also the reproductive cycles due to their much different genetic makeup than humans. The Pennant of G-SEC were immune to both reproductive effects and the virus itself, and pennant blood were extremely poisonous to the vectors and played a huge role defending United Nations and exterminating hives. Angels, by their nature are both immune and extremely hazardous to the vectors due to nano particles unable to being filtered by the organ connected to the tracheae. When the nano machines met with demonic DNA, the creatures instantly got disintegrated form inside by the nano machines of the Angels. Post Apocalypse After the apocalypse is triggered, merged vectors directly possessed by forces of Infernal Legion and turned into demonic vessel that formed the initial force of the invasion team. Vectors played critical role on spreading infection and gathering forces for the invasion, but were purged completely by the Angels and Metahuman Sect.